Belasgal Aurienn
Belasgal Aurienn, entstammend aus einem niederen Zweig der noblen Häuser Ishgards, ist ein zur Zeit in Limsa Lominsa ''hausierender ''Mediziner, Wissenschaftler ''und ''Glücksritter. "And you once said I wish you dead, you sinner, I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner, And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar, I'll leave with your head oh I'll leave you for dead, sire." Hochgewachsen und von schlanker Statur ist der Elezen wohl kaum auffällig unter den Seinen. Weder sind die Schultern ausgeprägt breit, noch könnte der Mann mit wuchtigen Muskelpolstern auftrumpfen. Stattdessen ist es eine straffe, semi-muskulöse Brust, über die sich fahle Haut im Ton frischer Asche spannt. Dadurch auch dünn und etwas empfindlich geraten, führt dieser Umstand im Gesicht zu abgedunkelten Rändern um die Lider, welche die Augen optisch tief in ihre Höhlen stürzen lassen. Dennoch funkelt die rechte Iride aufmerksam in einer Mixtur von Marineblau und Türkis aus diesen Schatten hervor, während die Linke in sanftem, unauffälligem Grau verbleibt. Das Augenpaar eint jedoch einen intelligenten bis kritischen Blick in sich, welcher stets eine Brise Eiseskälte mit sich bringt –selbst wenn ein Lächeln den Rest der Mimik ziert. Zusammen mit diesem stechenden Blick; der langen, konvexen –schon als scharf zu bezeichnenden- Nase und den schmalen Lippen, wird Belasgal zuweilen die Züge eines Raubvogels verliehen. Untermauert wird dies nur noch von dem ohnehin länglichen Gesicht, dessen hohe Wangenknochen meist von unbändigen Haarsträhnen verborgen werden. Spitze Ohren durchbrechen das schwarze Meer, welches bis zwischen die Schulterblätter reicht, auf dem Haupt des Erlschatten und lauschen in die Außenwelt, wenn auch der Besitzer hin und wieder einen nicht wirklich aufmerksamen Eindruck erweckt. Gekleidet ist der Elezen in einer Spannweite von schlicht bis „sicherlich teuer“, von Leinen bis Seidebrokat, von Hell bis Dunkel. Ein gewisses Muster zu Sauberkeit und Ordnung lässt sich darin aber stets erkennen, denn zufällig wirkt seine Kleidungswahl nie. Stete Begleiter sind hierbei nur ein mit Metall durchstochenes Ohr, gepaart mit länglichem Ohrschmuck, den er nur gelegentlich abzulegen scheint. Seltener ziert ein Azurit in einer elegant verarbeiteten Silberfassung die rechte Hand des Elfen, ebenso selten wird man ihn mit zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengepferchten Haupthaar erblicken können. (folgt) Inhalt der Taschen (folgt) (folgt) (folgt) Nachts will man dem nicht begegnen. Richtig unfreundlich soll er werden können, wenn man ihn mal alleine antrifft. Da werden die Manieren gerne mal zu Hause vergessen –ein richtiger Heuchler ist das. Unter regem Geldsegen steht der Kerl noch dazu… an manchen Tagen schmeißt er mit Gil um sich als gäbe es kein Morgen. Mutmaßlich ebbt das aber so schnell ab, wie es gekommen ist.. danach ist er nämlich für ein paar Tage nicht mehr auffindbar. Seit geraumer Zeit ist sein kleiner Bruder aus dem heimischen Ishgard zu Besuch, um ein wenig Familienzeit miteinander zu verbringen. Schön, wenn die Familie sich noch umeinander kümmert, herzerwärmend ist das. Dieses protzige Ding, das er des öfteren an der Hand trägt..das ist ein Ehering! Ne‘ Lalafell soll die Angetraute sein und ne‘ richtig alte noch dazu. Nein nein, es sind gleich mindestens 10! Eine an jedem Finger hat der! Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur, um aufdringliches Weibsvolk abzuschmettern. Immerhin würde er das Teil ja sonst immer tragen. Zunächst OOC (IC wird ergänzt): Generell kann man mich gerne für RP einfach anschreiben. Als Anfänger in FF14 bin ich terminlich ohnehin fast immer verfügbar. Sei nur gewarnt, dass bei mir das Verfassen eines Emotes auch einige Minuten dauern kann, einfach weil ich auf eine gewisse (passende) Menge an Text Wert lege. Ich schmücke gerne Atmosphäre & allgemeines Handeln aus und das braucht nun mal seine Zeit :). (folgt) Emaris-Belasgal.jpg|Scribble von Belasgal und seinem Bruder Emaris Twtwtwtw.jpg